


Guillotine

by YandereDoesntBiteHard



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 09:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13315209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YandereDoesntBiteHard/pseuds/YandereDoesntBiteHard
Summary: Hajime just wants to help his boyfriend even if he is a confusing and exhausting mess.





	Guillotine

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the song Guillotine by Jon Bellion. 
> 
>  
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h2ymJcCwS_s

  I practically sprinted to the hospital after hearing the news. My heart was beating so fast I could hear it in my ears. I ran till I got to the door and waited a bit till the sliding doors opened and I jogged inside. The first person I saw was Mikan who was pacing back and forth nervously. I walked up to her and grabbed her shoulder both to hold myself up and to catch her attention. She seemed to squeal scared. I tried to catch my breath to say anything but she talked first. "Komaeda is in the room right there," Mikan said pointing to one of the doors. I nodded and walked very slowly to the door opening it.

 I limped a little still very tired. I looked at the bed and saw him sleeping peacefully. I sat on a chair catching my breath. I waited for a little before looking at him. I scooted closer to him staring at his face. You could tell he's really hurt, the visible part of his arms was covered in bruises. There were even a few bruises on his face. I looked at him feeling worried. I slowly reached to him and placed my hand on his carefully not wanted to hurt him more than he already was even if he was asleep. I waiting for him to wake up. I felt tired as it was close to midnight. I tried to stay up but soon found myself waking up in the hospital lobby and covered in a hospital gown that seemed to be untied and used as a blanket. 

  I yawned my back hurting from the uncomfortable chair. I stretch a little till realizing where I was and what I was doing before I fell asleep. I was in the hospital room with Nagito, right? How did I end up here? I stood up and walked to the door Mikan had pointing to yesterday. I was about to open the door but I heard talking in the room. I stopped and decided not to disturb whoever was in there. I waited for a bit then the door open and I admittedly got a little scared and backed up only to see Mikan walk out. She had bags under her eyes and seemed to have conflicted emotions that I really couldn't read in the few seconds I saw her. She speed walked away not even looking at me. She left the hospital not saying a word. It felt a little weird and I walked in feeling uneasy. There Nagito was, sitting on his bed with a confused look on his face. "Um, Nagito? Are you okay? What happened?" I asked.

   He looked at me and smiled. "Well, Mikan came in asking the same question. When I told her she seemed to be weirded out and left." Nagito said looking at me. I looked at him confused and slightly worried. "What did you tell her?" I asked uncertainly. He looked away from me. "Well, she asked me how I got hurt and I told her." He said seeming to be ignoring the question. "How did you get hurt?" I asked. He looked at me for a second then looked away. "Well, the short story is I was testing my luck." He said. I felt very confused so he elaborated.

  "Well, while walking around I realized that I wasn't getting any bad or good luck recently and while I realized that the reason this is probably because of you and your luck which would cancel out mine. To test this theory I went to the tallest and farthest building and stood on the railing. If I failed and fell then that proves you have been canceling out my luck and if I didn't then my luck has suddenly stopped which was very unlikely. And I guess you know how that ended up." Nagito said but by the middle of his sentence I had already got mad and grabbed the collar of his hospital gown but he did seem bothered.

   I was filled with anger and confusion. "Why? Why the hell would you do that!? I thought you were getting better! You could have asked me! I already knew what my luck was doing! Why would you go to such extents to found out something like that? Wouldn't you feel better without having your damn luck anyway!?" I said irritated,  annoyed, and very confused. "Of course I'm slightly relieved without my luck but I did it more than just to test this theory," Nagito said. I slightly loosened my grip on his collar from confusion and maybe even fear. 

  "I also expected you to do this as well. To get mad at me, yell at me, even punch me if you deemed it necessary. Because that's how you show emotions right? I've noticed after watching you for so long that you tend to show emotion threw intense actions. Like what you did with Ibuki not long ago. Remeber? When she tripped and you gave her a long talk after hitting her on the back of the head. You tend to do it a lot. So I assumed the more worried you are the more intense your reaction. I had a lot of proof but I needed to get some kind of situation to prove this theory hence me falling off the roof," Nagito said.

   I couldn't even begin to understand his logic. "So you did it to prove I care about you?" I asked not sure of myself. Nagito looked away smiling a bit. "Not exactly. I did you to prove you love me." He said. I felt even more confused. If that's even possible. "Do you remember what I said in the simulation? I said what I truly wanted was for someone to love. And I wanted to prove to myself that this was you. If you reacted this way then you truly cared about me, if you didn't then that means I cared more about you then you did about me." Nagito said and looked at me in the eyes for the first time since I've been here.

  "So I passed your sick trick?" I asked slowly shaking my head almost hoping I was hearing this wrong. "I suppose if you want to call it that then you can," Nagito said. I let go of his collar and walked away about to leave but I really couldn't. I sat down in the chair I was in last night. I ran my hand through my hair sighing heavily. I stretched my neck to look at the wall behind me almost wanting to act like Komaeda wasn't even there.

   After a few minutes(19 minutes and 32 seconds to be precise) Komaeda talked again. "Hinata-kun?" Komaeda said his voice sounding hesitant for once. "Do you want to lay down with me?" He asked. I looked at him moving my head from the uncomfortable position. "Why to hell would I want that?" I asked looking at him both exhausted and annoyed. "Because laying with me calms you down right?" Komaeda said less like a question and more like he was stating facts. I looked at him for a while before I reluctantly opened my arms. He got the message and walked over to me and sat on my lap, putting his head on my chest and wrapping his arms around me. He did have a point. For some reason, Nagito's presence and scent alone could always calm me down. I wrapped my arms around him loosely. "Hajime, I'm sorry. I won't lie and say I didn't mean to anger you but I didn't intend for it to be this bad," Nagito said his voice muffled by his head being on my chest. I sighed feeling much too exhausted to deal with it right now. "It's fine just shut up," I said though it sounded much more tired than I wanted it to. He snuggled into my chest hiding his face from my vision. 


End file.
